One type of DC-DC converters is the switching regulator. Switching regulators, which have high conversion efficiency, are widely used as voltage converters in batteries for providing voltage to a variety of control circuits (loads). For example, switching regulators are also used in automotive power supplies.
One conventional multi-phase DC-DC converter uses a plurality of point of load (POL) converters, taking into consideration a balance between the demands for a higher switching frequency and thermal design. The DC-DC converter disclosed in this conventional embodiment, however, may lead to an increase in the number of parts. Such an increase in the number of parts may increase the area for mounting the parts and raise manufacturing costs.
In another conventional switching circuit device, switches may include a plurality of MOSFETs with different gate widths disposed in parallel. With the conventional switching circuit device, however, differences in the impedance of the gate wiring and in the on resistance of each switch may lead to the charge current of parasitic capacitance concentrating in one of the elements. The element heats up as a result, and concentrated energy losses may occur.